creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ReddElite
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ReddElite page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 23:21, June 24, 2012 Re:Why? I didn't add it. As a matter of fact, the only reason it looks fine is because of me. So.... You're welcome. :D Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 06:13, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 22:26, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 16:24, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 20:43, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Warning Do not blank your own Talk page. It's considered vandalism. Next time, It's a one-week ban. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 04:53, February 18, 2013 (UTC) No, you cannot remove anything. Talk pages must remain intact so that other users (primarily admin users) may refer back to it to see the user's history of rule-breaking/non-rule-breaking. There are other reasons, but I don't really feel like elaborating any further on it at the moment :P If you really feel that your Talk page is getting too lengthy, you may make a Talk page archive. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 05:07, February 18, 2013 (UTC) You have added incompatible categories to a page. Please look at the Genre Listing to see which categories cannot be added together. You have been blocked for one day for category violations. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 12:41, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Marked for Review Marked for Review is a standalone category. In the future, please do not add other categories to a story with the M4R tag. Thank you. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 20:04, October 27, 2014 (UTC)